Secret High
by Princess Ashes
Summary: In a world, like our own. Eight students get accepted into a prestigious high school, that they didn’t apply for. It’s a high school hidden in mist. The most grand place on the planet. Why were they asked to go there? And was it smart for them to accept?
1. Prologue Enter

**New story!** Im very proud of myself... I like this one.. its going to be good.. at least I think... Okay heres the prologue... Hope you like...

As I put this story up I'm writing chapter one. I promise that chapter one will be up within the week... probably in like 3 days.. Im trying my hardest to make it long... So ya enjoy the prologue for now! And please review... I love to know what you think...**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny... No matter how many lawyers I get, I never win.

**Summary:** In a world, like our own. Eight students get accepted into a prestigious high school, that they didn't apply for. It's a high school hidden in mist. The most grand place on the planet. Why were they asked to go there? And was it smart for them to accept? A high school filled with love, deceit, fools, preps and magic. These student find out there more then what they thought they were, once they enter Eternal Power High. Find out there stories, adventures and mishaps on Secret High.

**A/N:**This prologue is basically all dialogue... why you may ask.. Because I think it seems cool... Lol... So ya.. Sorry if you get confused... Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes..Enjoy!

**Prologue-Enter**

"CAGALLI! WAAIITTTT UPPPPP!"

"No Mir, You hurry up!"

"Cagalli I'm not as strong as you! Please wait up!"

"Then why did you bring so much?"

"Because we'll be here for a couple months before were able to go home!"

"Well then hurry up"

"Cagalli these are heav-"

"Here let me take these for you"

"Huh?"

"Where to Milady?"

"Uhhh..."

"Dearka you moron what are you doing!"

"Cool it Yzak! I'm just helping this young lady out, she looks like she needs it... So miss where to?"

"Uhhh..."

"DEARKA!"

"Yzak I said cool it..."

"Grrr... Dearka your going to pay."

"What ever Yzak..."

"HURRY UP!"

"Uhhh... Ya Cagalli.. I'm uhhh...coming.."

"KIRA WATCH OUT!"

BOOM CRASH BANG!

"Why you little!"

"Ahh! Sorry miss... I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"Grrr..."

"Sorry Miss he truly is sorry, right Kira..."

"Uhh..Ya.. What Athrun said."

"Hurry up Lacus.. I want to go and meet our new dorm mates... Ha that sounds funny..."

"Shiho... Could we stop for a minute..."

"Lacus..."

"Hey, what's going on over there? Lets go check it out."

"Hey wait up Lacus..."

"Umm.. Is there a problem over here?"

"Huh? Oh no there isn't... Mir get your bags from the weirdo and lets GO!"

"Uhh ya... Thanx anyways mister... Coming Cagalli."

"Dearka lets go! NOW!"

"Yes Yzak"

"Don't you mock salute me!"

"Heh heh heh"

"Come on Kira, lets go as well"

"Ya sure Athrun"

"Lacus you ready?"

"Oh ya... I'm ready... lets go."

Eight students with left that spot... not knowing how much impact there meeting was... They all left with the same thought...

"Eternal Power High, I Finally made it"

* * *

Yay! ... Lol... So ya... Please review.. Chapter 1 will be up soon! I promise.. Princess honor! 


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting

Hello! Its a couple new records here. 1 record is that, I make it 9/10 full pages! Yay ME! More shocking ness... I updated real quick!

So please review, and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny... No matter how many lawyers I get, I never win.

**Summary:** In a world, like our own. Eight students get accepted into a prestigious high school, that they didn't apply for. It's a high school hidden in mist. The most grand place on the planet. Why were they asked to go there? And was it smart for them to accept? A high school filled with love, deceit, fools, preps and magic. These student find out there more then what they thought they were, once they enter Eternal Power High. Find out there stories, adventures and mishaps on Secret High.

" " Talking

_"Thinking"_

Chapter One-Meeting.

"Cagalli.. Why are you going so fast!" An auburn haired girl with bright blue eyes said to the Amber eyed Blonde in front of her.

"The same reason why your wearing a skirt!" The blonde yelled over her shoulder.

"Because I like them? Cagalli that makes absolutely no sense what so ever! Just slow down will you!"

"It makes a lot of sense! If you answer right.. The right answer is 'Because I feel like it'!"

"Cagalli, that was a stupid question for me to ask.. Its like me asking 'Why do you wear such tomboyish clothes?' We all know the answer is 'Because I feel like it!' Your hopeless sometimes!"

"What ever Mir, were here." The blonde said to the auburn haired girl as she shoved her hands in her pockets to look for something.

"Looking for this?" The auburn haired girl said to the blonde holding up a shiney silver key to there dorm room.

"Whatever, we got to make a couple copies of that key..."

"Sure thing Cagalli" The girl said as she slipped the key into the lock and turning it to open the door."We will once we see how many the other people in our dorm made."

"Speaking of our dorm mates... Where are they.. Were late.. Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"I don't know.. Maybe there lost?"

"Whatever I'm hungry.. I wonder what's in the fridge.."

"Cagalli, your hopeless"

"Fwat fwas fat?" The blonde said through a mouth full of food.

"Hopeless" The other girl said as she walked into the living room of their new dorm, to watch a little bit of her soap.

-----------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------------

"Kira, you have to learn to be more respectful of people. You also have to learn to pay attention to where you- Kira LOOK OUT!"

"Ouch! Athrun why didn't you tell me there was a wall in front of me!"

"Kira your hopeless!"

"Shut up!" The brunette with violet eyes said to the emerald eyed bluenette in front of him.

"Kira you told me once you had a twin sister right?" The bluenette asked

"Ya Athrun I did, at a point... But it's a big world, and I don't even know her name, all I have is a picture of our mom holding us before we were separated." The brunette replied back.

"I wonder if she's as clumsy as you?"

"HEY! That's mean. I'm not that clumsy! See I can walk perfectly fi- AHH!"

"Kira you clutz! You just tripped over your own feet! So don't tell me your not clumsy!"

"Fine... I'm clumsy... You win..."

"Yes you are clumsy"

"_Some friend I have..._ _shesh..._""Athrun Have I ever told you what a great friend you are?"

"Yes Kira..."

"Whatever, hey do you know where were going?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Yes, were are headed over to the boys dorm, where we will meet our two dorm mates. Kira how many time do I have to tell you this?"

"I know that.. But if were headed over to the boys dorm.. Why are we in the-"

"Oh shush Kira... Pass me the key, were here."

"But Ath-"

"Now Kira."

"Fine, your funeral not mine." The brunette said giving the key to the bluenette and walking 10 feet backwards, somehow knowing the outcome of his friends actions.

"The key wont work!"

"That's because.."

-----------------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mir, someone trying to get into the dorm.." The blonde girl said to her friend.

"Its probably out dorm mates, their key is probably not working. Let them in."

"Sure, whatever. We have got to make like 10 keys to this place."

----------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

"Why wont this key work! Work dammit! Work!"The bluenette said in a frustrated tone, due to the key not fitting into the key slot.

"Athrun its not working because its not the right door."

"Kira, it's the right door. This is 314, were in 314. Now give me a hand.."

"Hah.. You wish. I'm not going near that door. Good Luck"

"Kira! Help Me!

"No!"

"Fine!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------

"Man those girls are impatient." The blonde said as she reached the door, which was continuing to be jiggled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------

"Hey someone coming! Finally!"

--------------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

"Hello, you must be our new dorm mates. Welcome..." The girl said as a person walked in.

"Oh thanx, that door wouldn't open I think we need a new key, Kira are you coming?"

"_That sounded like a guy? Why would a guy be in here?"_

"Nope... I'm not coming in just yet Athrun" The brunette called to his friend who was already inside, as the door closed, he laughed.

"So um.. I'm Athrun and you are?"

"Athrun? Isn't that a guys name?"

"Yes..."

"Mir... come in here... Now!" The blonde called to her friend, who sensed the urgency in her voice and came running.

"What is it Cagalli? Where are our dorm mates?"

The blonde just pointed, and the other girl just laughed. Which in turn made the bluenette look over at the newcomer.

" _How come a girl is in the room? Is that this guys girlfriend? And how come that guy has such a high voice?" _The bluenette thought before letting out a scream, which caused the blonde to scream louder, and grab a book as a weapon.

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO THE GIRLS DORM! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF THERE!" The blonde yelled as she beat the boy to nothing, then finished him by throwing him out the door.

"Haha, Cagalli, you didn't have to be so rough!" The auburn haired girl said in a fit of laughter.

"That jerk didn't have to come in here either"

-------------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

"Now here's a reason why you should listen to me... You just got beat up by a girl!"

"Shut up Kira, lets just go to the boys dorm.. And get to our room."

"Alright come on Athrun.. Lets get you out of here." The boy said while laughing, then tripping over a pebble.

"I think you need out of here the most Kira." The bluenette said.

"What ever Athrun"

-------------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

"Were lost aren't we?"

"No were not"

"Shiho look me in the eye and say that."

Brown meet blue as the brunette looked into the pinkhaired girls eyes "We are lost"

"See I told you."

"What? HEY! How did you do that? LACUS! Answer me!"

"Shiho its simple, you always tell the truth when look people in the eyes."

"Your too smart!"

"I'm going to ask someone where we are.. And how to get to our room."

"No! I can find the way!"

"Shiho sometimes you can be such a guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Guys are always too stubborn to ask for directions. Now be a lady, shush whileI asked someone from directions."

"Fine." The brunette said, obviously defeated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------

"You are such a play boy" A blue eyed boy with silver hair told a violet eyed blond.

"And you such a grouch"

"Lets just get to our dorm already. Without flirting with anymore girls"

"You spoil all my fun Yzak."

"Good"

"How long till were there."

"We're there."

"What?"

"Give me the key Dearka"

"Key? I though you had the key?"

"I don't have the key, you do."

"I do?"

"Dearka you idiot! FIND THE KEY!" The silver haired boy yelled at the blonde

"Yes sir"

"STOP SALUTING TO ME!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

"Oh, those two obviously know where they are.. Ill be right back."

"Lacus wait! That guy looks like he's about to blow up! Don't talk to him!"

"Shiho, I talk to you when you look like your about to blow. Don't I?"

"Well Ya.." The brunette said meekly.

"Then Ill be fine. No one can get angrier than you." The pink haired girl said cheerfully.

"Real nice Lacus."

The pinkhaired girl just giggled as she made her way over to the two boys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

"Did you find it yet?"

"No, would you mind helping?"

"No"

"Umm.. Excuse me." A shy voice said.

"What!" The silver haired boy snapped at the girl.

"Uh. I was wondering if you could help us get to our dorm, were kid of lost."

"Go ask someone else and get out of our hair" The boy snapped again.

"_I guess I was wrong, there is someone who can match Shiho's anger"_

"HEY!" A voice said from behind. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Excuse me?"

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"That's none of you business. Now tell me how to get to the girls dorm!"

"FIND THAT OUT YOURSE-"

"Yzak calm down. Hello ladies. To get to the girls dorm, take the stairs down to the first floor, and go straight, there should be signs."The blonde said to the girls in front of him, with a hand over his silver haired friends mouth, as he held him back from attacking the girls.

"Oh, thank-you mister."

"And I'm sorry about my attack dog. He's very protective."

"Attack dog? Ha! He's more like a pound puppy!" The brunette said making the silver haired guy get ready to attack.

"Come on Shiho, lets just go. Were already late, And thanx again."

"No problem ladies, hope to see you again!" The blonde called to them as they left, letting go of the silver haired boy at the same time.

"Playboy"

"Well at least I found the key."

"Give it!" The silver haired boy said as he took the key and put it in the door, entering then slamming it in his friends face.

"Grouch" The blonde said as he entered the door closing it behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

"You knew that was the girls dorm?"

"Ya I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen." The brunette said.

"You could of tried harder."

"No, that was payback"

"Your sadistic."

"Oh well, were here."

"You open it this time" Said the bluenette giving the other boy the key.

"What ever" The boy said while laughing. He put the key in to door opening it and reveling a rather angry silver haired boy.

"And where were you? You half an hour late!"

" I think I want to go back to the girls dorm." The blunette whispered over to the brunette.

"Ya me too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------

"Well that boy was nice enough to give us directions, thankfully!"

"Ya because we could of never of found our way here without him"

"Oh Shiho" The pinkhaired girl said to the brunette, opening the already open door to there dorm.

"I guess there already here?" The brunette said.

"Umm hello? Anyone here?"

"Oh hello!"A voice from behind said. "You must be our dorm mates!"

"Umm Hi?" The brunette replied.

"Why don't you come in and put your stuff away. Then we can all get to know each other"

"Sure." The brunette and the pinkhaired girl said to the auburn haired girl with a smile.

* * *

There chapter one done! Hope you liked! Please review... It would make me feel so happy inside! 

Ill get chapter 2 done as son as possible! And just a notice, If you want to know my review status, check my profile for info.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2 Know

Ashes Note: I'mmm Backkkk... Heheh... I updated finally! Well I noticed an error in chapter 1, Shihos eyes are brown not purple, so Im using brown from now on. And ages may very... So dont be surprised if a thirty year old turns out to be 17 in this chapter...

And all my update status will be on my profile page!

Thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers!

This chapter is dedicated to my dear Birdy, or as known here as Madi-thong, because she pushed me along. And practically mentally killed me to write. And its also dedicated to all who read and review!

So read, Review And ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny... No matter how many lawyers I get, I never win.

**Summary:** In a world, like our own. Eight students get accepted into a prestigious high school, that they didn't apply for. It's a high school hidden in mist. The most grand place on the planet. Why were they asked to go there? And was it smart for them to accept? A high school filled with love, deceit, fools, preps and magic. These student find out there more then what they thought they were, once they enter Eternal Power High. Find out there stories, adventures and mishaps on Secret High.

" " Talking

"_Thinking"_

Chapter two- Know

"What was that?" The silver haired boy asked. For the occasion of meeting his new room mates he was dressed in a simple grey t-shirt a tan pants.

"Uhhh..." The two new comers replied in unison, afraid for their lives if they answered wrong.

A laugh was heard from the background as the tan blonde decided to make an entrance.

"Yzak, there barely here for a minute and your already deciding to kill them? How am I still alive?" The boy said chuckling to himself. He was also dressing simple in a green t-shirt and grey cargo pants.

"Dearka..." The silver haired boy said in a threatening tone.

Again laughing the boy spoke to the other two. "I'm Dearka Elsman This is my first year here, And this is my attack dog, as know to some other people a pound puppy, Yzak Joule. This is his first year here as well."

"I'm NOT an attack dog, or a pound puppy, you playboy." Yzak replied with his famous snap.

"Oh, Well my name is Athrun Zala, This is my first year here as well" The bluenette replied.

"And I'm Kira Yamato First year here. Sorry we were late, Athrun attempted to make camp in the girls dorm first." The young brunette replied with a smirk while dodging away from his friends fist.

"Camp at the girls dorm? Buddy you are my hero! I would have never thought of that! And if I did Yzak would have ripped my head off before I could make it down the steps" Dearka replied putting his arm up in a 'high five' style to a rather embarrassed Athrun.

"Uhh..." The bluenette replied as he gave the tanned boy a high five and looking over to a rather displeased ice-blue glare."Umm..Dearka? Why is he looking at me at like that?"

Dearka turned to look at his glaring friend then smiled to Athrun "Its because he feels like he may have been replaced... By someone more... like me. Isn't that right Yzak."

"No such comment could be stupider Dearka." The boys reply was as icy as his glare.

"Hey if Yzak is being replaced by Athrun, that means I'm also being replaced... Athrun how could you! I though we were friends!" Kira replied making himself look hurt. "If I'm replaced, then so are you. Yzak is my new best buddy."

Kira walked over to the glaring boy and put his arm around his shoulders, which was obviously not a good move on Kira's part.

"Umm Kira you might want to step away from the Yzak, it could blow any second." Dearka said, looking a little scared while saying.

"Why would I d-"

"You have 2 seconds to remove your arm and get away from me." The angry Yzak said very icily.

"Huh? What do yo-"

"TIMES UP" The silver haired boy yelled while flipping the poor brunette over on his back, who while in the air, was screaming like a little girl.

"Whoa" Was all that was heard from Athrun as he ran to his poor friends side... In fear he may of died from shock, or just from the impact.

"Down Yzak! Whoa I didn't think you'd do that much to the poor guy!" Dearka said while trying to calm down his heavy breathing friend.

"That kid was ticking me off. First you lose the key, then that girl yells at me, then they show up late... I will not tolerate this!" Yzak screamed, then walked off to his now claimed room. Without forgetting to slam the door as hard as he could.

"Umm... Is he always like that?" Athrun asked as he got a shocked Kira off the ground.

"Yup, that's Yzak, lowest temper around these parts. No one can beat him." Dearka said, sounding a bit proud of his angry friend.

"I think we may need a new door for his room. I think I heard it crack." Kira said while laughing.

"Probably, we may want to get a couple spares for next time." Dearka said with a laugh. Then he motioned to the next room. "Since we are all in the same dorm, we may want to get to know each other, lets head to the living room."

"Ya..sure" The two other boys said, making there way over to the next room.

* * *

"Well I'm glad to see you both made it here safely. I was starting to wonder where you were." The auburn haired girl said as she directed them over to where there rooms would be.

"We kind of got lost, and ended up in the boys dorm. Then Shiho got in a bit of a fight." The pink haired girl said with a bit of a giggle.

The auburn haired girl laughed "No problem. We had a guy come here, thinking it was his room and Cagalli beat him. So here's your rooms, mines there and Cagalli's is there." The girl said while pointing to the two opposite rooms that were across the hall.

"Now there's a girl Id get along with." The brunette said with a smile.

"Oh Shiho" The pink haired girl said as she went and put her stuff in her room.

"I'm going to go to the living room, meet me and Cagalli in there once you put you stuff away. Okay?" The auburn haired girl said as she walked back down the hall.

"Okay" Was what the other two girls said as they put there stuff down, getting ready to go to the living room.

* * *

"Come, sit down. Ill go get us some drinks." The blonde boy said to the two newcomers as he exited the opposite side of the room, which was probably the entrance to the kitchen.

The brunette and bluenette sat on the green couches that were in the room.

"Here." The blonde said as he threw two sodas at the boys, which they easily caught. "Umm.. Kira was it.. How are you feeling. No broken bones or anything?"

"I'll live, hopefully." Kira replied as he opened the soda.

"Thats good. So now for more formal introductions. Ill start. I'm Dearka Elsman. The ladies greatest man. I'm 17 years old. First year here. Am hoping to pass. How about you?" He said as he looked towards the bluenette.

"I'm Athrun Zala. First year. Also 17. I'm going to major in mechanics." Athrun said as calmly as ever.

"Well I'm Kira Yamato, 17 aswell. I'm just here." He said while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well now that we know each other. I would like to ask what your special talents are. As in there how you got accepted into this grand place." Dearka said, taking a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean? We didn't apply. They asked us to come here." Kira said, with a confused face.

* * *

"Hello." The pink haired girl said to the other girls in the room, who were currently seated on two purple couches.

"Come and take a seat, we'll introduce ourselves." The auburn haired girl said with a smile.

The two girls that were standing seated them selves and looked around the room.

"Hello. I'm Miriallia Haww. I'm 16 years old. This is my first year here. Photography major." The girl said while elbowing the girl beside her to get her to speak.

"I'm Cagalli Yula A thha,16. Political Major. Also first year."

The brunette was next to speak. "I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss 16. First year. No major."

"Well I'm Lacus Clyne. I'm 16 years old entertainment major. First year as well." The pink haired girl said with a bright smile.

"Wait do you mean, Lacus Clyne the singer, daughter of the French embassador Siegel Clyne?" The blonde said looking a bit startled.

"Yes, My father is Siegel Clyne... I guess many people have heard of me.And I'm guessing your Japanese embassador Uzumi Nara Athha daughter." The girl said with another smile.

"Well Its nice to meet you Miss Clyne. It seems you knew Shiho before. So how did you both manage to get here?" Miriallia said to the girls across from her.

"We were asked here by the Head Master Ramius. Wasn't everyone?" Shiho said with a look of confusion on her face.

* * *

"I cant believe we got accepted! Its so beautiful here And rumor has it that Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman are here!" A young pink haired girl said to the two red headed girls that were walking behind her as she twirled around, dancing in the sunlight.

"Mia, your making a fool of yourself, calm down. This is a prestigious high school, that means, act stupid and you'll be kicked out. And believe us, we wont be following you. You cant go ga-ga over every embassador son or daughter!" The taller of the two red heads said to the girl then turning to the other red head beside her, talking in a stern voice. "That goes for you too Meyrin, we all know how bubbly you can be."

"Ill be on my best behavior Fllay! No doubt about it! I just hope I find myself a good guy!" The pigtailed red head said to her two companions with a giggle.

"We will find the best ones here, but first we better find out dorm." The pink haired girl said to the other two.

"I wonder if anyone else will be with us?" The pigtailed girl asked curiously.

"Probably not... Theres three of us, and only four rooms per dorm, so I think it will just be us three." The taller red head said, walking away from the other two girls.

"W-where are you going Fllay?" The two other girls said in unison as the red head got further and further away.

"Our dorms this way, Hurry up!" The girl called over her shoulder, as the other two girls ran to catch up with her, heading to there dorm, to start there new school year.

* * *

The blonde boy nearly spit out his drink when he heard them say they didn't apply, but were asked there. "What do you mean?"

"Well the Head Mistress sent us a letter asking us if we would like to come here for schooling, on scholar ship. So we accepted." Athrun said to the shocked blonde boy.

"Why, did you apply?" Kira asked with curiosity.

"Haven't you ever heard curiosity killed the cat?" A cold voice broke in.

"Huh? What do you mean? He asked first. I was merely returning the gesture." Kira said, in a scared tone.

"Yzak, were not alone here." Dearka said, facing the silver haired boy.

"What do you mean were not alone?" The silver haired boy asked, now with his curiosity spiked.

"They were asked here as well." Dearka said to the silver haired boy, whose eyes were widened with the statement.

"What does this mean?" Athrun asked, completely confused by the events that just took place.

* * *

"You were asked here?" Cagalli asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, wasn't everyone? I mean like how else would we be here?" Shiho asked, utterly confused at this point.

"At Eternal Power High, you have to apply to come here. Its very high class, and usually not many people are accepted. And If you are, you have to be pretty special." Miriallia said to the two girl who had looks of confusion on there faces.

"So... Why are we here then?" Shiho asked, still confused.

"I have no clue, But lets say that your not alone. Me and Cagalli were also asked here for an unknown reason. Maybe we should go and talk to the Head Mistress?" Miriallia said in a hushed tone.

"Lets leave it for a while, we see her later, like say in a week when school officially starts. Just drop it for now" The blonde girl said as she got up to leave the room.

* * *

"Tolle! Wait up!" A nerdy looking boy with dirty blonde hair and orange tinted glasses yelled up to the brown haired boy who was walking ahead of him.

"Sai, hurry up. HEY! Don't drag that bag. Its got my good shirts in there!" The brown haired boy yelled. "Oh just give me my bags back."

"Ya, take them" The dirty blonde haired boy said. "Were here anyways."

"Well... Open the door."

"Yes master" The other boy replied sarcastically, putting the key in the lock, not ready for the person on the other side.

"WELCOME!" A purple haired boy said as he hugged the two boys.

"Umm Yunna? You might want to let them go, I think your hurting them."A pudgy looking boy said to the other guy.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry! I didn't hurt you did I? Oh well! I'm Yuuna Roma Seylan, I'm 17 years old and I'm doing a sales course here! This is Kuzzey Buskirk, also 17. Who are you?" The purple haired boy said really quickly.

"I'm Tolle Koenig and this is Sai Argyle were both 17." The brown haired boy introduced.

"Good. Come on in!" Yunna said, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

The door to one of the offices opened, three people entering the room.

"Murre?" A blonde man said to the brown haired woman who was currently looking out the window.

"Hello Mwu, Andrew and Aisha. What brings you here this afternoon?" She smiled sweetly to the others in the room, it was evident she was tired.

"They've arrived." The brown haired man said to woman.

"All of them?"

The blue haired woman replied to her question "Yes, Lacus, Shiho, Cagalli, Miriallia, Kira, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka have all arrived."

"Good, lets hope our plan works out" The brown haired woman said as she sat down in her chair, ready to talk to the other three about current events.

* * *

Hope you liked! Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 3 What the!

**A/N:**Hello everyone! Yes I'm alive. I did not die! And I finished this chapter! Now to finish this, I deprived myself of chocolate, now for those who know me personally, that was a big challange..And I expect chocolate come time we go back to school. Lol. So yah. Chocolate is good. :D So I wrote this and now you can enjoy! I have been working on a Dearka/Miriallia one-shot, that I will probably post up here sometime. So watch for it...And I'm working on the next chapter of 'Secret High' as well! So watch for it. I promise it wont be as long of a wait... And sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes!

So read, review and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny... No matter how many lawyers I get, I never win.

**Summary:** In a world, like our own. Eight students get accepted into a prestigious high school, that they didn't apply for. It's a high school hidden in mist. The most grand place on the planet. Why were they asked to go there? And was it smart for them to accept? A high school filled with love, deceit, fools, preps and magic. These student find out there more then what they thought they were, once they enter Eternal Power High. Find out there stories, adventures and mishaps on Secret High.

" " Talking

_"Thinking"_

Chapter Three-What the!

------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

"Oh My GAWD! Its Lacus Clyne! Susan can you believe it? Bobby! Its Lacus Clyne! Oh god, I cant wait to meet her!"A young blonde girl said frantically, almost hyperventilating.

"Why wait! Lets go meet her now!" And equally excited girl yelled, as a mob of fans formed around her, getting ready to run to the pink haired girl.

"LLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS!" A mob yelled. The pink haired girl looked behind her and her face visibly paled and her eyes grew wide. Not being used to these types of people, because she had people sheltering her, screamed and ran as fast as she could in her blue sun dress and high heels.

"She's running away! After her!" A person from the giant mob yelled as they all ran faster to catch up to her.

The songstress, surprisingly, ran fast for a girl in heals. She ran through the school courtyard, periodically peering over her shoulder to see if the crowd had grown bigger. And to her shock, it was 7 times bigger than it had originally been.

Many people saw the embassidors singing daughter running for her life, and stared in shock and awe that someone like her was afraid of the crowd behind her. Many others who saw though, joined in the crowd. Hoping to at least catch a stand of hair of the girls head.

Though one girl was not impressed. A young red head was sitting on a bench near the path of the screaming songstress, looking in disgust.

"Hey Sis! What's with the glare?"

"What Meyrin?" The girl said, turning to look at her youngest sister who had appeared, with her other sister trailing slightly behind, looking around at the new scenery. Still unaware that her idol was nearby being chased by a mob.

"Well your just staring at that girl that's being chase with an evil glare. Do you not like her. I mean she is our sister favorite person. And she seems so nice, how could you not like her?" The younger red head stated in what seemed like an overly bubbly tone.

"I don't like the attention she's getting. Look at her, she probably is snobby when she's not around the public. All high and mighty up on her throne. I cant believe people are chasing her around like she's there best friend." The older red head bitterly stated.

"I cant believe you would say something like that about such a kind and caring girl. She will always be nicer than you Fllay, your so critical." The third sister piped in after over hearing the other twos conversation.

" I have to agree with Mia, You are pretty critical." Meyrin shyly said, taking a step back, hoping that her older sister wouldn't lash out on her.

"Oh what do you two know!" The red head spat leaving the other two to stare at her actions as she left the area heading for her dorm room.

"What's with her today?" Meyrin asked curiously.

"I believe that's called PMS" A new voice chimed in.

The two sister spun around to see who the new comer was. It was a brown haired boy, along side him was a nerdy looking boy with orange tinted glasses.

Getting over her initial shock the pink haired girl spoke up, or yelled up in her case. "Just who the hell are you? Barging into our conversation! You have no right to do that!"

The nerdy looking boy backed up a few steps, to avoid any fatal damage that may happen. While the brown haired boy put on a smile, seeing how his mission was accomplished. Piss of a pretty looking girl!

"I'm sorry to interrupt you ladies, but I was unsure if you young girls knew the answer. By the way I'm Tolle, and this is my butler Sai." The brunette said with a smile on his face and pointing to his 'Butler'.

"I'm not your butler Tolle, we went through this. Friends are not slaves" The other boy said, looking annoyed at being called a butler.

"What ever. So may a ask your name, young beauty..." Tolle said as he grabbed Mia's left hand and kissed it.

After the little kiss on the hand, other then the sound of Lacus screaming and the mod yelling for her, there was the sound of a nice ferm slap across the face.

"You jerk! We are not to young to know what PMS is you dimwit! I want you to stay away from me and my sister. So stay away if you know what's good for you, you jerk" And with that Mia stormed away, in the direction her sister had previously left, leaving Meyrin to run after her second fuming sister. But not before a little warning to the boys.

"You guys better listen to her if you know what's good for you. And she's the sister with the least temper!" The young girl said, running after her sister, leaving the boys in shock.

"You deserved that I hope you know." Sai said to Tolle.

"Oh shut up. Lets go back to our dorm." Tolle said, walking away while rubbing his now red, sore cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------

"Mir! Just pick something already! There are like a million things to choose from! So choose something!"The blonde girl sitting across from the auburn haired girl said in a irritated tone.

"That's the thing! There's so much to choose from! I cant decide!" The auburn hair girl fanatically said.

"Just choose something! Were here for 3 months! You can have something else when we come back here for supper tonight!" The blonde hissed to the girl across from her.

"Alright Cagalli, I chose something, you happy?"

"Yes I am Mir. Hey isn't that Shiho over there?" Cagalli said curiously.

"Yes it is. Should we invite her over, I mean she's coming in alone." Miriallia asked the other girl.

"SHIHO!" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs. Not only did she catch the attention of the girl coming in the door, she caught the waiters, waitresses, cooks, bystanders and people walking by attention.

"Um, hi?" Shiho said as she walked over to the girls table, all eyes on her since the girl was yelling for her, and it disturbed everyone elses meals and discussions.

"Cagalli, must you?" Miriallia stated in an annoyed tone. For the blonde girl always yelled at other when she wanted their attention, disturbing and annoying many.

"What's up you two? And have you seen Lacus? She said she was going to meet me in the Sword Wing half an hour ago, but she never came."Shiho distressfully stated, worried for her friend.

"Lacus will be fine, she's a big girl. Come, sit, eat."Cagalli stated, as she was ready to eat anything.

"I'm really worried maybe we should look for her, then come back and eat..." Shiho said, looking a little upset.

"Yes we'll do that, lets go look for her. Come on Cagalli." Miriallia sternly said, making Cagalli groan as she got up. Then the three girls set off looking for the missing girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------

'_Oh god! What am I going to do! I've been running for half an hour! These people just keep multiplying!'_Lacus though as she continued to run for her life. The constant running, though good for exercise, was not good on her stomach. She was supposed to meet with Shiho some time ago, but was unable to make it due to the crowd. She was not beginning to get cramps.

The girl decided to run with her arms over her head to rid of the cramps, but was not expecting anything to happen as she run under one of the tall, leafy trees in the park.

As she was running she felt something hook onto her arm. If felt like a strongly gripped hand. She tried to pull it away, but was unable. Instead she was pulled into the covered branches and into someone chest.

"AH! What are you doing! Let me go you creep! Somebody Hel-" Lacus started, but was unable to finish as a hand clamped over her mouth and she heard someone shushing her. This person, whoever they were, had there arm around her small frame, holding her close to them.

"_Just what does this creep think they're doing!"_She thought, as she tried to squirm free.

"What the! Where did she go! We saw here run here...Didn't we?" Some random person yelled.

Another person chimed in, responding to the other person. "She probably went to Sword Wing! Lets go!"

And off the giant mob went, running after someone who wasn't there.

"_There gone, finally now I can relax." _She though as she let out a sigh of relief, only to remember there was still that strange person holding her.

"Hey, Umm.. I'm sorry about grabbing you like that. Its just that I wanted to help you because you looked like you were having a bit of a hard time." The strange person said to her.

"Oh, that's all you were doing? I'm sorry for thinking other. Thank-you very much!"

The young boy in front of her smiled. The brunette hair in his violet eyes. It was kind of a goofy looking smile.

The young girl also smiled at him, mainly because his smile was amusing. Her pink hair was a disaster due to running, and she was breathing hard, but she still managed to laugh.

"Really, thank-you so much. May I ask your name?" Lacus asked.

"Um, yah. My name is Kira Yamato. Your Lacus Clyne right?" The boy asked, looking curious as to why she was backing away when he was the question.

"Yes, Yes I am Lacus Clyne. Why do you ask?" Lacus answered shyly afraid of what he might do if he was a rabid fanboy.

"Because I heard those people calling to you, and I've heard one of your songs before. You have a very nice voice." Kira said, showing off a big smile

"Oh, um, thanx again." Lacus said. Relief was visible on her face. But the relief soon turned to fear "Um, how do we get down from here?"

"Oh, we jump! Like this!" Kira said as he jumped from the branch he was sitting on. "See! I'm down now! Jump!"

"Um, I don't think I can." Lacus said fearfully, for truth be told, she was afraid of heights."C-Can you get a ladder or something?"

"Uh..Why?"Kira asked tilting his head to the side in a puzzled fashion.

"So I can get down..."Lacus said still sounding like she was in great fear.

"Just jump down. I'll catch you. I promise!" Kira said cheerfully, attempting to reassure the girl, so that she wouldn't be stuck up in the tree forever.

"Promise? Do really think you can catch me though?" Lacus said shakily.

"Yup of course. Just jump!"

"Okay... Here I come!" And with that Lacus left her perch, jumping down into the arms of the boys below.

Though the catch was successful, the landing, was not. For Kira had caught Lacus in his arms, but lost his balance. Fell on the ground, and since this tree just happened to be on top of a hill, they were now rolling down the hill. Kira, thinking of the girls safety was holding her close to him tightly so shelter her from anything that could hurt.

And finally they stopped, once they crashed into the back of the library building.

"A-Are you okay Miss Lacus?" Kira asked, fearing that she may of been hurt.

"I'm fine, thanks to you! Thank-you so much. And please just call me Lacus." The girl said as she got up, brushed herself off, and offered a hand to Kira to help get him up.

"Okay then. Um..." Kira said, baffled about what to say.

"Oh no! I was supposed to meet Shiho at the Side wing 35 minutes ago! She's going to be so mad!" Lacus panicked. Being flustered was not good on her.

"Um, I have to go and meet my friend over there in a while, would you like me to walk you over there?" Kira piped up to stop Lacus from going insane.

"You would walk me over there?" Lacus said, looking like a little child with starry eyes.

"Um.. Yah. Come on lets go." Kira said blushing a little and moving his arm in her direction, offering it to her as they started walking. But this is Kira were talking about so...

"Ahh!" Kira yelled as he tripped in a pot hole, yet again landing face first into the ground.

"Oh my god! Kira! Are you alright?" Lacus said, getting down on the ground to see if Kira was hurt or not.

"I-I'm fine!" Kira embarresdly stated. He once again got up, brushing off all the dirt off him, and offered his arm to songstress beside him.

"Okay...Lets go then." Lacus said as cheerfully as possible, taking his arm. The two then started making there way to the Sword Wing. Hoping that Kira wouldn't fall again, and that mob wouldn't return.

--------------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------

"LACUS!" Three voices yelled, only getting echos in return. For some odd reason the Sword Wing was deserted.

"Where is she..."Shiho whispered to herself. Her worry for her friend was now tripled. They had check the Sword Wing, gone back to there dorm, then come back to the Sword Wing. But there was still no sign of her.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Miriallia said with a smile. Putting a reassuring hand on the other girls shoulder.

"Yah, then we can go eat. I'm still starving!" Cagalli whined, then as an added touch her stomach started to growl.

"Cagalli stop being so insensitive! Our friend is missing and all you can think about is your stomach! For shame!" Miriallia yelled. Her anger for her friends insensivity was seeping out of her.

One again the three started yelling for there MIA friend.

"Wait. What's that noise?" Cagalli suddenly stated.

"It sounds like a herd of elephants..." Shiho stated. She then looked over to a table where a glass of water was so conveinitly place. It was shaking, like in the horror movies, when something big and dangerous was approaching.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! QUICK!" A young mans voice yelled. Instantly a blue haired boy tackled Cagalli into the left side of the wing wall. And a silver haired boy did the same to Shiho.

"LACUS! WHERE ARE YOU!" was the war cry of the approaching beast.

Miriallia stared wide eyed. For she was still in the middle of the hall, right in the path of an approaching mob.

All that was heard other than the mob, was the young girls desperate scream for help. Though at that moment, a young and brave warrior was preparing to risk himself to save to damsel.

Just as the mob was in front of her, a blonde blur whisked the girl off her feet, carrying her bridal style, out of the way. Both ramming into the right side of the wings wall. Now obvious that the boy had not planned out an 'escape the mob' route. So his next solution, hide as close to the wall with a pretty girl.

"Are you okay miss?" The blonde boy asked the girl that was still in his arms.

"Y-you saved me...I could of been trampled, but you saved me! Thank-you so much!" And with that the auburn haired girl flung her arms around the blonde boys neck. Hugging him tightly.

"Miriallia! Oh god! Are you okay!" Shiho and Cagalli yelled simontainiously. Fearing the worst for there friend.

"Yes I am. All thanks to, umm...what's your name?" Miriallia said, titling her head in a dumb fashion.

"That idiot with no proper planning is Dearka." The silver haired boy propped up. Looking in disgust at his friend, who still had Miriallia hanging off him.

"Yzak, no need to get angry. He saved that poor girl from being squished. Give him credit." The bluenette spoke up, trying to make sure the silver haired boy didn't get over angry and hurt someone.

"And just who the hell are you?" Cagalli said, her anger, like Yzaks', was now flaring. She wasn't really one for being pushed up against walls by strange guys.

"Huh? Oh well I'm Athrun. We kinda were meeting our friend here, and were chased by the mob, running into you, forcing us to move you out of the way." The boy said in a calm and practice voice. Almost like it was rehearsed.

"Wait, I recognize you from somewhere..." Cagalli said, giving the boy a once over.

"You know me from somewhere?" Athrun said, scared now. Slowly backing away.

"Hold up! I know where your from! You the arrogant ass who though he could camp out in our dorm! Now you think you can come and save us whenever! Why I otta-" Cagalli fumed, but was interrupted before she could finish her threat.

"Hey!" A sweet and cheery voice called.

Everyone turned around to see the pink haired songstress walking, arms linked with the brown haired clutz.

"LACUS!" Shiho yelled, as she ran for the girl. Cagalli helped Miriallia up and they both went to go and see the now appeared girl.

"Where were you?" Shiho asked quizzically.

"I was kind of attacked by a mob. But Kira here saved me." The girl said, putting on her biggest smile.

"Kira!" Athrun voice called.

"Um. Hi Athrun..Sorry I'm late.." Kira said while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Um, since were all here now...Any body want to go get lunch?" Miriallia stated, hoping to break any tension within the group.

Her answer was a few mumbled 'yes's and 'okay sure' s as they all headed off to the cafeteria. Shiho and Yzak fighting the whole way, Athrun being chased by a ferocious Cagalli, Miriallia and Lacus chatting, and Kira and Dearka gawking at the girls they had found...

Until...

"AH!"

The two gawking boys ran into a wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------

KNOCK KNOCK

"Huh?" A brown haired woman looked up from her book that she was reading to peer a the door that was being knocked at. _'Who could be there? I'm not expecting anyone?'_ "C-come in?"

"Hello Murre! How are you this fine afternoon?" A blonde head said, as it poked its way out of the door.

"I'm fine Mwu. What brings you here?" Murrue stated, as she went back to reading her book.

"What are you doing?" The man asked in a childish manner.

"I'm reading... Why is it that you ask?"

"Do you have any plans for this afternoon?" The man asked, a grin now appearing on his face.

"I'm just going to relax, since classes once again start tomorrow." The woman answer still reading her book, and to her disadvantage not paying attention to where the man was.

"AH!" The woman screamed as she felt two strong hands start to massage her shoulders."W-W-What are you doing?"

"Giving you a shoulder massage..You don't like?" Mwu said, a pout forming on his face.

"Well uh..."

"Anyways, would you like to go and see a movie, and have dinner. My treat. It can be our 'Welcome back to teaching' celebration." Mwu said, quickly changing the subject.

"Uhh..Okay but..." Murrue hesitantly said.

"GREAT! Then lets go!" Mwu exclaimed, grabbing Murrue by the arm pulling her out of the room. This was Mwus first chance in a while to go on a date with Murrue, he wasn't going to waste a second of.

-----------------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------

"Yuuna what are you doing?" Kuzzey asked, confused as to why his friend was sitting on the window sill with a pair of binoculars.

"I'm trying to find me a perfect girl" Yunna said with an evil grin. His grin growing wider as he spotted a blonde haired girl walking towards the cafeteria.

"Okay...?" Kuzzey said, as he backed away slowly.

"Perfect" Yunna whispered to himself.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. It was about 10 or so pages. Look out for the next chapters, and story from me. Please tell me what you thought about it by clicking the little purple button below!

Good-Bye till next time!


	5. Chapter 5 Day 1

Umm... Sorry for the amazingly late update. I could not figure out what to write.

But I have several new stories started on my computer. Due to block on this one. I think you should check out my new one-shot for Cag/Ath. I love that one...

But yeah... On with the story! I'm sure you'd rather read that then read my rambling!

Please read and review! And Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny... No matter how many lawyers I get, I never win.

**Summary:** In a world, like our own. Eight students get accepted into a prestigious high school, that they didn't apply for. It's a high school hidden in mist. The most grand place on the planet. Why were they asked to go there? And was it smart for them to accept? A high school filled with love, deceit, fools, preps and magic. These student find out there more then what they thought they were, once they enter Eternal Power High. Find out there stories, adventures and mishaps on Secret High.

" " Talking

_"Thinking"_

Chapter 4-day 1

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

"CAGALLI GET UP!" Shiho yelled as she pulled on Cagallis feet, attempting to get her out of bed.

"What's the hold up Shiho? Cant you get Cagalli out of bed?" A sweet voice filled the room. The songstress was dressed in a purple and white dress, and of course she looked like she had just had a make over as she walked in.

"We have to be at class in 15 minutes. Are you still unable to get her up?" Miriallia said, she was dressed in a simple orange dress.

"No. I. Haven't. Had. Any. Luck!" Shiho grumbled as she continued on pulling Cagalli, who in her sleep had formed a tight grip around the beds headrest, making her impossible to budge.

"Oh Shiho, just go get dressed. I'll get her up." Miriallia said, pushing aside Shiho. The auburn haired girl simply went beside Cagailli's head and stared at her.

The room was dead silent, until...

"Cagalli, there are chocolate chip pancakes waiting on the kitchen table for you. All you have to do is get dressed." Miriallia said, then instantly walking out of the room. Lacus stared oddly at Cagalli. Waiting for some reaction.

And Alas, after 30 seconds, the news sunk in.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!" And she was off. Racing into her closet, pulling out a red t-shirt and green cargos. Then running past a now appeared Shiho, who had changed into grey pants and a purple Tee.

"Well that moved her ass out of bed." Shiho laugh.

"Watch your mouth Shiho." Lacus scolded, forever being a motherly figure.

"Sorry. I wonder what she would have done if there really were any pancakes..." Shiho wondered. And with that she and Lacus headed out of the room. Getting ready to head to there first class of the year.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if we'll see those girls again. After lunch yesterday they just disappeared. No where to be found." Dearka stated. They four boys were already in there first class. Of course, they were early.

The only other people in the room were another group of four boys, sitting a fair distance away. 2 of them seemed to be ordering around another 2, as if they were their slaves.

"They probably went back to there dorms to get ready for today. It is our first day of classes." Athrun said as he sat there. The desks were oh so conveniently in groups of 4, there were 4 groups of desks, meaning 16 students in each class.

"Well of course they went home. Where else would they have gone?" Yzak said in his usually grouchy tone.

"For a walk?" Kira said dumbly, making the other 3 stare at him in disbelief.

"That's logical..." Dearka said, still in dismay as to such a simple answer.

"Where ever they went it doesn't matter. There none of our business. Especially the brunette. I don't want to see her again." Yzak said bitterly.

"Hey, isn't she the one who called you a 'Pound Puppy'?" Dearka asked. Not prepared for what Yzak was going to do.

"Yes she was the one who called me that. That is another reason as to why she should not be bothered with." Yzak said calmly.

The other three stared in shock. Thinking there aggressive and violent friend had gone insane, for he had not lashed out or yelled. He just sat there quietly.

"Y-Yzak, are you okay?" Athrun asked quietly. In his head he thought that this person was not the hot-head they knew, but an alien.

"Hes gone mad I tell ya. His brain has been switched with an aliens!" Dearka whispered over to Kira who whole heartily agreed.

Just when they were all about to make a fuss about Yzaks actions three girls walked in.

"Are you sure you're okay Fllay?" A young girl in a beige jacket, blue shirt and shorts asked a girl in a pink dress.

"Yes Meyrin! I'm fine! Now would you stop pestering me! And where the hell is Mia?" The red head snapped at her younger sister.

The younger girl cowered in fear of her older sister.

"Now I know what's happened, he just switched emotions with that girl" Kira whispered over to Dearka, and they both burst out laughing.

"Are you sure your okay? You were awfully angry yesterday.." Mia said as she walked in the room.

The other two girls sat in one of the other 4 desk arrangements, while the third slowly made her way over to them.

"L-Lacus?" Kira and Athrun both said in amazement, for this girl was wearing a more revealing back jacket sweater and a grey mini skirt with high black socks. She was also wearing a star pin, not the double crescent pin she wore then as well.

"Huh?" Mia said as she turned to look at the people who confused her with her idol. "Y-you think I'm Lacus? You really think I am her!"

"You aren't?" Athrun asked in a tone that sounded similar to the 'officially confused' tone.

The pink haired girl blushed madly, then squealed in delight. "No, I'm Mia Campbell! I can't believe you think I'm Lacus! I just can't believe it!"

"Calm down Mia, you might have a heart attack if you keep squealing and repeating yourself" A short red-haired girl said, a taller red head followed behind her.

"Oh shut up Meyrin" Mia retorted, her face now red from embarrassment.

"She is right." The taller red head said.

"Just who are you 3?" Dearka piped into the semi conversation.

The three girls all turned towards him. To Dearka it seemed that they all had evil smirks on there faces.

"I'm Fllay Alster, the olderst sister, this is my sister Meyrin Hawke, and our Lacus obsessed sister Mia Campbell." Fllay said, answering Dearka's question.

Though with answering one question, another question was put forth.

"Why do you have different last names?" Dearka asked once again dumbly.

"Because we have we do." All three responded at the same time, each with a smile on their face.

"But why?" Athrun asked. This time he was the more confused one.

"Just because our mo-" Fllay started but was interrupted by being walked into and falling on the ground with a pink haired girl.

"Oh my god! Lacus! Are you okay" Shiho said, running over to the pink haired girl and helping her up.

"You clutz! Watch where your going, would you!" Fllay yelled, getting up by herself, as no one offered to help her.

"Well that's what you get for standing in the doorway." Cagalli retorted sarcastically.

"Excuse me? Were you talking to me?" Fllay said, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Yes I was. Do you have a problem with that?" Cagalli yelled, stepping forward toward the redhead and putting her fist in the air.

"Now Cagalli, there is no reason to start a fight with the girl. It was a simple accident. Right?" Lacus said sweetly, stepping between Cagalli and Fllay.

"LACUS!" A voice yelled behind her. Slowly she turned around, fearing it was another mob. But when she turned around, she got an even bigger surprise.

"Oh my..." Lacus said, putting a hand to her mouth in surprise. For in front of her was a more revealing, version of herself.

"What the?" Shiho muttered, standing beside Lacus. The other two soon came beside as well, staring in wonder.

"Why do you look like Lacus?" Miriallia finally asked, once she was out of her confused state.

"Because she my biggest idol! I'm her number one fan!" Mia answered cheerfully.

"I'm afraid." Was what was heard from Cagalli before she grabbed Shiho, Miriallia and Lacus's arms, pulling them away from the peppy impersonator. She pulled them over to the far corner desks and sat them all down.

"Um... She's kind of creepy. Don't you guys think?" Shiho said, completely caught off gaurd by the girl.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Cagalli muttered under her breath.

"She just has an interesting way of showing her fandom, that's all" Lacus said, not seeming to shocked by the girl.

"Are you kidding me?" Shiho quickly asked to Lacus "That girls insane! No one who is that big of a fan would do that, unless they belonged in the asylum!"

"Shihos rights... Pretty insane... She's got the look of it too... With that bubblegum pink hair, and baby blue eyes... The golden hair clip...She's cookoo..." Cagalli stated, not thinking about her words.

"Umm... Cagalli... You just described Lacus..." Miriallia meekly told the girl

"Oh... Well... Umm..." Cagalli stuttered, trying to find words to fix her previous statement.

Lacus gave a little giggle at the blonde girl "No worries Cagalli. It's fine. Don't attempt to fix what you said. We know what you mean."

"O-okay, um thanks Lacus..." Cagalli said as she scratched the back of her head, a reaction she's had since the beginning of time, used when ever she was embarrassed or nervous.

"Well that sure was weird. Don't you agree Yzak? Yzak?" The blonde boy looked beside him, where the silver haired boy was supposed to be.

"I'm over here nimrod." Yzak said from behind. The boy had already made his way back to his chair and desk and was sitting there blankly.

"Okay then..." Dearka replied as he walked over beside him and sat in his desk, and started a simple one-sided conversation with Yzak.

"Athrun, don't you think our teacher should be here by now?" Kira asked as the started to make their way back to their seats.

"Yeah they should b- KIRA WATCH OUT!" Athrun shouted trying to grab the other boy before he was face first on the ground, again.

But opposite to his efforts, Kira was on his face, with the rest of the room laughing...

"Are you alright?" A gentle voice asked beside him, a voice he had only heard before in a yell.

"Uh..Yeah I am thanks..." He said as he looked up towards a girl with red hair, she smiled to him.

"That's good to hear. I'm Fllay. Fllay Alster." The girl said as she helped the brunette up to his feet.

At the blink of an eye, the girl turned around, with a look of pure evil and hatred, a look directed at the songstress behind her, who had got up to help the clumsy boy who had again fallen.

With her look she had "You will pay" all over it. The pink haired girl took a step back in fear at the look she was given. The red head imediatatly turned back, as too look like she'd never turned.

"Y-you didn't have to help me up, I was fine." The brunette piped up after he dusted him self off.

"Don't worry! I was glad to help you up. I'll be there for you Kira" Fllay said holding his arm tight.

"Umm... Okay?" Kira replied, as he reached his free arm up to scratch the back of his neck, a reaction he'd always had. A reaction for his nervous, or clumsy embarrassing moments. A reaction that was shared between two.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

A blonde man ran down the hallways as fast as he could. There was no time to waste. Not at a moment like this.

He knew he had other duties to attend to at the moment. But there was no time.

"MURRE!" He yelled down the hallways as he neared the principles office. He barged into the office, not caring what she was doing.

"And regretfully we will have to pull Jimmy out of- MWU!" Murrue screamed, she was in the middle of a parent-principle meeting. The blonde man suddenly swung open the door, frightening the parents in the room.

"What on earth are you doing! Don't you have a class right now?" Murrue stated as he got up from her seat.

"Murrue...we need...to talk...now" Mwu managed to gasp out between breathes. Running from the lower east end of the school to the top west end was pretty difficult. There were way to many stairs in this school.

"_This must really be urgent if he's this worked up..." _Murrue thought to herself. "Um, Mr and Mrs Bob, could you please excuse us. I think we should re-schedule this meeting for another time. I hope you understand..."

"No worries Miss Ramius. This must be pretty important if this man is running in here like that" The short and fat woman replied as she walked out of the room with her husband. Not forgetting to slam the door on the way out.

"Now what is it Mwu. And it had better be good." Murrue muttered as she sat down once again.

The blonde man slammed his hands on the womans desk. "He's gone. And it's here."

"Whos gone. And whats here?" Murrue sighed, thinking it was another one of his childish jokes to get out of work.

"Dullindal is gone, and the warp is here." Mwu elaborated. He watched as the womans face change from frustration to fear to anger.

"WHAT!"

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

Now what will happen next.. Not even I know...

Please review! A good review keeps a writer working!


End file.
